Digimon Adventure 03: OC Fourm
by Jackpot 2
Summary: Almost a year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digital World falls into danger once again. Now, seven new kids must take on the role as protectors of both worlds. As the Digidestin say: Digi-Port Open! Accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm going to be working on a Digimon Adventure 3 fanfic soon, but since I I'm having a bad case of writers block at the moment my normally creative mind can't think up enough OC's for this fic, which is why I'm asking you, the readers and writers of fanfiction, to submit me up to six OC's. Here is the info I need for your characters:**

**Name:**

**Age: (between 9-15)**

**Gender:**

**Clothes:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**What Crest they have: **

**Like:**

**Dislikes:**

**Digivice and color:**

**What relationship they have with the other Digidestine (optional): Either Adventure 01 or 02 **

**History:**

**Digimon Partner (Intraining to Mega)**

**Partner's Personality:**

**Love Interest yes or no**

**Additional Information:**

**Here's my OC:**

**Name: Takasu Aibou**

**Age: (between 9-15)15**

**Gender: Male**

**Dark red hoddie with a black shirt underneath, brown pants, with a pair of goggles on the front on his head, and blue sneakers.**

**Description: Raven black hair, spiked upward, tan skin, green eyes, 5'8 in height.**

**Personality: Outgoing and carefree, though is quick to lose his temper. An all-around nice guy who never hesitates to help someone in need, even if he doesn't know them. He stands up to anybody picking on those weaker than them, especially if it's his friends. Loves to tell jokes though can be serious when need be. When his mind isn't focused on soccer he can be very observant and can point out someone's weakness or that there's something wrong with his friends.**

**What Crest they have: Bravery**

**Like: Animals (dogs especially), volunteer work, music, sports, and writing stories.**

**Dislikes: Bullies, history, hunters, and cheaters.**

**Items: He keeps a journal with him at all times.**

**Digivice and color: D-Matrix Red and orange**

**What relationship they have with the other Digidestine (optional): He's best friends with Davis.**

**History: A transfer student from America, Cain is eager to make new friends. His uncle is actually the princepal at his new school, but he wants to keep that a secret. He moved to Odaiba after getting a scholarship for his creative writing. He's been living in Japan for four years and is the the Co-Captain of the school's soccer team along with Davis, who he has been best friends with since he moved.**

**Digimon Partner: Sunmon(Intraining), Coronamon(Rookie),Firamon(Chamipon),Flaremon(Ultimate),Apollomon(Mega)**

**Partner's Personality: A curious individual who loves making new friends. He can get overly excited sometimes, and tends act without thinking, but when he focuses he can come up with possible plans to gain victory in battle, when he's not thinking about food anyway. He cares about Takasu and is willing to risk his life to protect him.**

**Love Interest: Yes**

**Additional Information: He practices soccer almost every day after school, though also writes in a journal he keeps with him about any important events. He is always seen with a smile on his face and can bring even the gloomiest of people into a better mood.**

**That's about it. I only need six OC's, though I may include additional OC's for future chapters. I won't say much, but I will say they won't be the only chosen children to appear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well i have some good news some bad news some great news and some depressing news for all of you readers, authors, and OC submitters. The good news is that I will have the first chapter for my Digimon Zero 3 fic up soon, meaning I've chosen the OC's I will use. The bad news is that not everyone's OC's will have a major role in it. The great news is that because the OC's I received looked like a lot of thought was put into them and that some of you worked really hard on them I will be using most if not all the OC's I received, most of them just won't have a main role. It will be more like a supporting or semi-main role. And the depressing news is that I don't know how often I'll update on this fic. I'm usually busy for most of the week, but I swear to you I will find time to write this as much as I can. THIS I SWEAR! **

**So be on the lookout for the first chapter sometime this week. It won't be posted in the forums, instead it will be on the the story titled "Digimon Zero 3." I'd tell you which OC's made it to the main role, but I'll let you know once I write the first chapter. I know, I'm just that evil. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Although the main cast has been set, you can still submit OC's for my fic if you like. The forum is on the previous chapter, but I seem to have neglect to mention that I will not be accepting Digimon partner's who have already appeared (i.e. Adventure, Adventure 2, Tamers, etc.) so just keep that in mind. I will however accept OC's Digimon if i approve of them. I'm already putting an OC Digimon as a partner for one of the OC's. I also will accept OC Digimon that aren't partner Digimon and are either protagonist or antagonist.**

**Now before I go I would just like to say a few things about the OC's I have received. They were really great, and I'm going to do whatever I can to do them justice in my fic, but I did have to make a few changes. Nothing major, just a slight personality, partner, and crest change. Which remind's me, if your OC appears in the first chapter I would like to ask those who submitted they're OC's to send in the designs for their crests. Otherwise I'll have to make them up. Also, another change I made with some of the OC's is that they will be antagonist for a good while in my fic. Some of them seemed to fit the role perfectly so please don't get made at me. **

**We'll that's about all that I had to say. Stay tuned for the first chapter. And in the traditional Digimon ending from Adventure to Frontier, I will be ending this chapter with a cliffhanger type of ending. **

**Now that the OC's have been chosen for the story, will Jackpot2 write the first chapter in time? What obstacles will get in his way to do it? And who are the OC's he's selected? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**Sorry, couldn't resist :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone who's been reading my fic so far. Chapter four is just around the corner, so I figured I'd just tell you the twelve OC's that will serve as the main cast. If your OC does not appear, don't fret because I will either put the OC in as an antagonist, a recurring character, etc. I'll make sure to put everyone's submissions to good use. Just to let you know a few of the OC's have undergone some personalty changes, and some partner changes as well. I know I said that I wouldn't accept partners that have appeared already, but I made a few exceptions, but now you can select one, just make sure their Digivolution lines aren't exactly the same if you can help it, and I'll glady accept OC's Digimon too. Enough of my rambling for now, here are the top fourteen:**

**Takasu Aibou**

**Partner: Coronamon**

**Age: 15**

**Crest: Bravery**

**Submitted by: Jackpot21**

**Shu Kiriyama**

**Partner: Dorumon**

**Age: 15**

**Crest: Honor**

**Submitted by: An Anon Fellow**

**Sabrina Garnet Williams**

**Partner: Lunamon**

**Age: 15**

**Crest: Radiance**

**Submitted by: kitefire**

**Joaquin De La Cruz**

**Partner: Liollmon**

**Age: 15**

**Crest: Justice**

**Submitted by: cavaner**

**Gabrielle Blanc**

**Partner: Larbarmon**

**Age: 16**

**Crest: Loyalty**

**Submitted by: Amaya-CheshireNeko**

**Ravis Goldenrod**

**Partner: Hyokomon**

**Age: 14**

**Crest: Pride**

**Submitted by: rainbowkitteh**

**Kylar Wolfe**

**Partner: Dracomon**

**Age: 15**

**Crest: Balance**

**Submitted by: Atlinsmere**

**Haine Hiwatari**

**Partner: FanBeemon**

**Age: 13**

**Crest: Responsibility**

**Submitted by: kitsunelover300**

**Zoey Misaki**

**Partner: Ryudamon**

**Age: 15**

**Crest: Passion**

**Submitted by: Kari Avlon **

**Kimiko "Kimi" Yamada**

**Partner: BlackGatomon**

**Age: 15**

**Crest: Compassion**

**Submitted by: Bubblegum . Panda**

**Will Murphy**

**Partner: Floramon**

**Age: 15**

**Crest: Resilience**

**Submitted by: NovelistOfTheSky**

**Chris Moses**

**Partner: Hagarumon**

**Age: 15**

**Crest: Reality**

**Submitted by: Stranger301**

**Vanessa "V" Steels**

**Partner: Monodramon**

**Age: 15**

**Crest: Determination**

**Submitted by: Vknight**

**Mason Yukimaura**

**Partner: Impmon**

**Age: 15**

**Crest: Trust**

**Submitted by: Jackpot21**

**And there you have it. The fourteen OC's that will be the main cast in this fic. Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to ask the one's who's OC's were chosen to send me a description of what they look like in the Digital World (read chapter 2 if you don't know what i'm talking about), and the designs for their Crests. As for everyone else, your OC's will appear in due time soon. Once I have the antagonist set up, I'll post it up here. Until then, look forward to chapter four**


	4. Chapter 4

I am holding a contest for a beta-reader to go over some of my chapters. As you may have noticed, I tend to misspell some words and forget to write some words in. Once I finish a chapter I just post it up without even bothering to correct it myself. Plus, incase you read chapter four the rest of the chapter was saved on a flash drive, which I lost so I'll either have to rewrite it again, or have one of you decide what happens in-between Takasu running into someone in the computer lab, and when he and the gang go to the digital world. I'm also thinking of adding an opening and ending theme to this fic and would like your opinions on them. If anyone's interested write down what you want and submit it to me on DocX. For more questions, either PM or review me. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Good news, I've found my flash drive, but since it's been a few days since I've posted this notice that I'm afraid a few people may have been participating in my contest. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then go back a chapter. Anyway, I've decided to wait a week before posting it to see if anyone can come up with anything. While waiting I'll work on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo everyone. Just want to say a few things. One is that chapter five is about halfway through. Would have it done by now but I've had a lot going on. Second, the contest I mentioned in chapter four ends next week just so you'll know. And last but not least I have finally decided on an opening/ending theme for this fic. For the opening I'll be using the Dragon Drive opening True, and for the ending I'll use the second GX ending Wake Up Your Heart. I thought those would work since I have so many characters, and surprisingly people are still submitting OC's to me. Hopefully this will tide anyone who's been reading my fic over until I can get the next chapter in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the opening theme for Dragon Drive or the ending theme for Yugioh Gx.**

**Opening**

I want to believe in the light I've found that day

(A shadowed image of a Digimon appears wielding a sword)

I searched with you

(An eye of an unknown Digimon shows Takasu in it's reflection before it slowly pans out to show Takasu standing in a ruined wasteland in the Digital World)

There is one promise that I want to keep

(Calumon appears flying through the air before the Zero Unit on it's forehead glows)

I want to keep walking without stopping

(Shu and Dorumon, Joquin and Lillomon, Gabrielle and Labramon, Ravis and Hyokomon, Haine and FanBeemon, Zoey and Ryudamon, Will and Floramon, and Chris and Harguamon appear one by one, before the title of the series appears)

It's like when I bite into an overripe fruit

I was behaving like a baby to you

(Takasu and Coronamon are running in a white background with Firamon using some of is attacks)

If I hadn't met you

(Takasu and Calumon are riding on Firamon's back, as they pass through the Digidestined from earlier, who are riding on their respective partner's Champion forms)

I couldn't destroy the wall right now

(Kylar and Dracomon appear in front of them, as Dracomon Digivloved to Coredramon and punched the air. A close up of Sabrina's face and Kimi is next, with Lunamon and Salamon and their evolved forms above them. The Generation One and Two Digidestined face off against Chaos and it's members, with Daemon over them, spreading his arms)

I won't forget

The pain I felt that day

(The scene changes to V and Monodramon, Samantha and Kotemon, and Darcmon with serious expressions on their faces)

I don't want to go back to that place

Forever

(All of the Digidestineds Digimon are in their Ultimate forms, fighting against Chaos Digimon)

I want to believe

In the light I found that day

(The scene then shifts to Kai and Impmon, Conner and Wizard, and Genni, all with serious expressions on their faces as well)

I could finally walk

Even though I was torn apart

I'm clumsy after all

(The scene changes to Takasu on Apollomon's shoulders, swinging a sword, followed by Shu on Dorugoramon, and Kylar on Slaydramon)

I can only choose

That same way of living

(Calumon's Zero Unti glows again, enveloping Takasu and Coronamon, before the latter is Digivolved to Firamon. Takasu runs across his back before jumping with a fist raised to the air. The scene ends with him giving Shu and Sabrina a high five as they face forward, the rest of the Digidestined with them)

* * *

><p><strong>Ending<strong>

Instrumental

(Images of various Digimon encountered and the battles that take place appear in the background)

You're able to search for your own place, which is still invisible, and keep walking

(Takasu appears, standing with his back turned, watching the images. He then turns around and starts walking through the forest in the Digital World, with a somewhat determined look)

The heartbeats in your chest echo so strongly that you can't hide the upsurge

Let's believe in the future more than the past and live in the present

(Takasu looks up and see's Coronamon running past him, with Calumon flying right over his head, in a game of tag. His expression lightens up a little)

Don't be hanging your head; spread your wings and soar up

(Takasu starts to walk a little faster, then slowly starts to run, picking up speed as he breaks into a full sprint, now a wide smile on his face)

Wake up your heart! On any day

(He jumps as a split screen showing Shu and Dorumon and Sabrina and Lunamon appears)

Always! The sun rises

(He jumps again as another split screen showing V and Monodramon and Mason and Impmon pops up, then almost trips after it vanished and resumes running)

If you believe in your hot feelings

Stand up! If you start running

(He jumps again as a split screen shows the Generation One Digidestined and their Digimon partners)

Non Stop! Without stopping

(He jumps again as a split screen shows the Generation Two Digidestined and their Digimon partners)

You'll aim for the world that you dream of

(A close up oh his face is shown)

And run as long as you have strength

(It zooms out and Coronamon and Calumon reappear, with Coronamon running alongside his partner and Calumon hanging onto his shoulder. Then fast images of each individual Generation Three Digidestined are shown, before he jumps into the air with a fist raised high, with the Digidestined and their Digimons Champion forms are shown in the background


End file.
